Fura Bloodmouth
|Base ID = }} Fura Bloodmouth is a Nord vampire and a member of Lord Harkon's court. She also serves as a master trainer in Two-Handed weapons, provided the Dragonborn joins Harkon's Court. She is usually found near the smithing area of Castle Volkihar, training with a leveled weapon on propped dummies. Personality She is fiercely loyal to Harkon and carries out his orders with glee. She cares little about the underlying politics that go on in Harkon's court and will often comment that the feud between fellow court members, Orthjolf and Vingalmo, is tiresome and wishes they would just kill each other. Interactions The Hunt Fura Bloodmouth sends the Dragonborn to a radiant location to discreetly kill a Dawnguard member pretending to be an either a Traveling Merchant, Traveling Bard or Traveling Pilgrim. Culling the Beast The Dragonborn is asked by Fura Bloodmouth to kill a boss level Vampire at a radiant location. Protecting the Bloodline Fura tasks the Dragonborn with killing a Master Vampire and his bandits in a radiant location. Destroying the Dawnguard "The Dawnguard will want the Bow, and they will fight us, hard, to get it. We should strike first before they can muster a larger force. They've holed up in an abandoned fort in the Rift. Kill their leaders. That should put a stop to a full out war." Dialogue "New blood, eh? Let's get something very clear. I don't care about politics. You want to fight over the throne with the rest of them, go right ahead. I feed when I'm hungry, I sleep when I'm tired, and I kill whenever I'm in the mood. Those are the things that are important to me." :How do you serve Lord Harkon? "Simple. He says 'kill', I kill. Sometimes he doesn't even have to say it." :I need training for Two-Handed weapons. "I can crush skulls with the best of them. Let me show you a few things." "Feed well." Quotes *''"Why worry about who has the bigger chair at the table when there's more than enough to go around?"'' *''"It's disrespectful and dangerous to walk around here mortal. What were you thinking? You'd best beg Lord Harkon to turn you at once. Although you do smell delicious..."'' – If cured of Vampirism before "Kindred Judgment." *''"If you're not one of us, you're just another piece of meat. Talk to Serana, and decide which you want to be."'' – If cured of Vampirism after "Kindred Judgment." *''"None can deny your power now."'' – After completing "Kindred Judgment" if vampires are joined. *''"I don't converse with my meals."'' – If spoken to prior to receiving Vampirism from Harkon. *''"I wish Orthjolf and Vingalmo would just get it over with and kill each other. I'm tired of listening to them."'' *''"I'm going to rend you limb from limb!"'' – during battle *''"Every last drop of your blood is mine!"'' – during battle *''"Die!"'' - during battle *''"Bleed!"'' - during battle *''"You've no chance against a true vampire!"'' – during battle *''"I can smell your blood!"'' – during battle Trivia *Though she is a trainer in two-handed weapons, she is only ever seen using one-handed weapons. Appearances * de:Fura Blut-Mund es:Fura Boca Sangrienta ru:Фьюра Кровопийца pl:Fura Bloodmouth uk:Фура Криваві уста Category:Volkihar Vampires Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Undead